Travis' Secret
by jhhhhjfjk89
Summary: What if Travis had more of a past and the gang including Parker and Grace go to find more about their friend.
1. Chapter 1

Summery What if Travis had more of a past and the gang including Parker and Grace go spying to find out more about their mysterious friend.

Disclaimer I don't own RFR or anything to do with it

Travis' secret

The gang was in eleventh grade when they met Travis

( the gang is at their normal table for lunch)

Lily- So are you on for our annual Friday the 13 sleep over?

Ray- as long as I can bring Grace.

Lily- alright Parker Robbie Travis are you in?

Parker, Robbie- Yes so meet at your house at say 6:00?

Lily- Sure Travis what about you?

Travis- I would like to but I can't.

Parker, Robbie, Lily, Ray- Why not?

Travis- I have something I have to do.

Ray- Like what Swami?

Ray- Ow Lily what was that for?

Lily- If he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to.

Travis- Yah whatever I gotta go.

Robbie- I think we should follow Travis on Friday.

Lily- Why?

Parker- Because Randi maybe we can find out a little more about his past. Right Robbie?

Robbie- That's right.

Ray- cool! Then I think we should start as soon as the school day is over Friday.

Lily- Ok We'll meet at my locker, but we can't make this obvious.

Parker, Robbie Ray- Sounds good.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

( The gang except Grace and Parker are at RFR)

Robbie- I'm question mark and I'm wondering why do some people keep their past just that their past?

Lily- I think sometimes if you move a lot or something bad happened in your past you tend to not tell anyone.

Ray- Nice insight Shady, but I think people try to run from their past because the liked some stupid cartoon or something.

Travis- Nice Pronto, but sometimes people just don't want to talk about their past.

Lily- Ok Smog here's a song that will take you to the weekend Happy Friday the 13 early.

Friday

Lily- Parker do you know where Ray and Grace are?

Parker- no I haven't seen them since lunch.

Robbie- Well you know Ray he's probably gotten himself lost.

Lily- alright lets follow Travis, but don't get to close or make it that obvious.

(Mean while Travis is in Waller's office)

Travis- I might not be able to come to detention tomorrow.

Waller- Why not Travis?

Travis- I don't know if I can find someone to watch Hailey.

Waller- Well maybe you should bring her with.

Travis- Thanks Principle Waller.

Ray- Why is he stopping at the store?

Lily- maybe he has to buy something Ray/

Ray- No duh Lily, but what does he have to buy?

Robbie- Well we're about to find out.

Parker- It's baby food and diapers.

Grace- He's probably just got a little sister.

Ray- It seems like we've been walking forever.

Robbie- I think we're at his house.

Lily- What makes you say that?

Parker- Well Randi he just opened the door and said hi mom.

Lily- Well I always pictured him living in a house with a picket fence.

Grace- Ya me too, but he lives in a run down house.

Robbie- Maybe that's why he never let us come to his house.

Parker- Well we should knock on the door.

Lily- I don't know if that's such a great idea.

Rest of the gang- Come on Lily we didn't come this far for nothing.

Travis' mom- Hello are you friends of Travis?

All- Wes we are is he home?

Travis' mom- Yes He's in with Hailey. I'll go get him make yourself at home.

Lily- Look it's Travis when he was little.

Ray- Wow he was actually a cute baby.

Ray- Ow Grace that hurt.

Travis- Why did you let them in?

Travis' mom- Because you never bring anyone home to meet us. I have to go to work don't forget to take Hailey with you if you leave.

Travis- ok mom I'll talk to you later maybe.

Parker- Why does your mom make you take your sister with you wherever you go?

Travis- Because she's not my sister she's my daughter, and my dad doesn't like to watch her.

What will the gang have to say ? If you review I'll post more soon. Please tell me if this is bad. It's my first Fan Fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own RFR

Here are some kind words for my kind reviewer's fanoffster thanks for reviewing. I didn't think anyone like this fan fiction. Thanks for encouraging me to write another chapter. I will try to update sooner undredawg1 thanks for telling me it may get better and that it's a great plot and to HoldenhitHollywood thanks for giving me some good advise. Well here is my next chapter.

The gang has just found out Travis has a baby

Is that why you didn't want to come to my house? Lily asks Yes, I didn't want you guys to have to deal with me and my kid and all of the things that come with having a kid. Travis stated. Why would we of all people think that Travis? Parker stated. I don't know I guess I was scared you were like everyone else. Travis stated. Well Swami why would you think that. Maybe you should come with us and have some fun the rest of the night with us at Lily's. Ray Stated. Alright I guess I can. Parker will you hold her while I get her diaper bag and my cloths. I have a detention to serve with Waller at eleven tomorrow though. Travis stated.

Ok I think I'm ready as soon as I write my mom a note and put a jacket on Haily then we can go. Travis stated. (They're on their way to Lily's house.) Your mom's not going to care that I have a daughter and that I brought her along will she? Travis questioned. Of course not Travis. She'll probably even want to hold and play with her. She loves babies, plus she'll say it's good birth control for me. If you know what I mean. Sorry Travis I didn't mean it like that at all. Lily stated. No problem it's ok It is good birth control. Haily starts to cry. It's ok baby girl. Shh you're probably hungery. Lily how far are we from your house? Travis asked. Probably ten minutes Lily stated. Baby girl you have to hold on for just a little while longer Travis said.

What happens when they reach Lily's house review and then you'll see.

Well should I post a new chapter or quit all together? Please RR


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer I don't own RFR or anything to do with it.

Chapter 3

Haily starts to cry even harder. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea Lily. Oh come on Travis you can't just turn around and go home. At least not when she's hungry and we're all ready at my house. Lily stated. _What a dork_ thought Ray. Mom I'm home and I brought some friends with me. Alright Lily I'll be in there in a minute. Stated Mrs. Randall. Oh I didn't know you were bringing over a baby. Lily if you have to baby sit then you shouldn't have friends over. Sorry Mrs. Randall she's mine and if I had known it would be such a bother I wouldn't have come. So I'll just go make her bottle and leave stated Travis. _God mom why do you have to be so rude._ Thought Lily. Haily is screaming at the top of her lungs. Where is your kitchen Lily? Travis Questioned. I'll show you Travis stated Parker. Lily could you hold her while I go make her bottle. Of course Travis. Parker and Travis leave the room. Mom why do you have to be so rude? Lily asked above Haily's screams. What are you talking about? Mom we walk in the door and the first thing you say is they have to go home assuming I have to baby sit. Witch makes Travis feel like you don't want anything to do with having a baby over here. So he feels he's not welcome and then says he'll leave. Lily I'm so sorry. Back in the kitchen. Hey master T why didn't you tell us you had a kid? I mean that's a pretty big secret. Because Parker I didn't think you would be ok with that. I mean my dad won't even look at me or Haily for that matter. My mom tries to help me out but I can hear her crying every night because I have a kid and I'm only 17. So it's just a matter of time before they kick me out of the house again. Only this time for good. Travis stated. Travis like I said before you should have told us. What do you mean get kick out of the house again? We never knew you got kicked out once. Yeah I tend to keep that a secret. I got kicked out about a month ago but that was only because I came home like an hour late and my mom had gone to work and my dad was alone to watch Haily. So he decided he needed to teach me a lesson. Travis that is so sad. Please call one of use if you ever get kicked out again and you can crash at one of our houses. It probably would have been and would be nice to have some help with her. I know parker it's just hard for me to ask for help. Haily is screaming even louder. Well know that I have this to the right temperature I better get this to her. So that I can leave a soon as she's done. Well I think you're right about the first part Master T.

Italics are for thoughts.

Will Mrs. Randall apologize? Will Travis stay? Review and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer I don't own RFR or anything to do with it.

Chapter 4

(Travis and Parker walk into the living room)

Lily could you hand me her so I can feed her and then leave so you can do whatever you were planning on doing? (Travis begins feeding Haily)

(Mom please please please tell him you're sorry about jumping to conclusions about Haily.) Lily pleaded to he mom with her eyes.

Travis I'm really sorry I jumped to conclusions about Haily. You're more than welcome to stay if your parents don't care. Stated Mrs. Randall.

Thanks mom Travis please says you'll stay. Lily thought.

Well thanks for the offer Mrs. Randall but I think it would just be better for everyone if I just go.

Who would it be better for Master T? I mean do you really want to be home alone with Haily and your dad? Parker questioned.

Well not really but I still feel like if I'm here you can't have as much fun. Travis stated.

Oh come on T man we've already said we wanted you to stay. It wouldn't be as much fun if you weren't her. Stated Robbie.

Ya Swami it wouldn't be right to not hear your stupid mindless philosophy. Ray stated

(Grace punches Ray) Ow Lily what was that for? Ray questioned.

Ray it wasn't me I swear Lily stated.

Ya right it wasn't you. Um actually Ray it was me. Grace admitted.

Fine then Grace what was that for? You being a complete insensitive pig. Grace stated.

Grace I'm sorry Travis I'm sorry but please stay. It wouldn't be the same without you seriously. Ray apologized.

Fine I guess I'll stay but only on one condition. That Ray stops calling me Swami.

Alright I guess I can but just for the night.

That's fine Ray that's all I was asking for. (Travis starts to burp Haily)

Hey Travis can I ask you three questions? Questioned Grace

No of course not Grace. Travis stated

Ok one I know it really not any of my business but what happened to Haily's mom two how long have you been taking care of her alone and three how did you get so well at knowing exactly what she wants and how to do it? Questioned Grace.

What will Travis' responses be to Grace's questions. Review and find out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry this is so late in updating but thank you for the compliments and for letting me know that I should continue. I hope it was worth the wait. I don't own RFR or anything to do with it._

Chapter 5

Well Grace to answer your first question Haily's mom wanted nothing to do with her and she died shortly aftter she was released from the hospital because she was in a car accident. Two I've been taking care of her alone for five months. Three it's a lot of practice. I've just finally gotten the hang of it. Plus you have no choice when your parents make you have to learn. Travis stated.

Well I'm sorry to heat about that . I can see that you could use a little help and time to have fun. So if you ever need a babysitter you can call me anytime. Stated Mrs. Randall. The same goes with me. Stated Lily, Grace, Parker, Robbie, and Ray.( Well Ray was kind of forced to agree due to the risk of being punched by wither Grace or Lily.)

Well thanks for the offer but I can't let you do that. Why not we all just offered and we really don't mind. Stated Lily's mom. I just don't like to dump her on people. I mean she's my kid my problem and don't get me wrong I love her and never once regret having her. I mean sure it would be nice at time to be a normal teenager for once but I just can't I have bigger responsibilities now. Why can't you? Questioned Ray. It makes me feel like I'm abandoning her. Even though I know I'm not. I just can't help but think back to when Haily's mom first told me she was pregnant. And why is that? Asked Mrs. Randall. Because all I could think was I can't take care of a kid let alone raise one. I mean I'm still in high school and I can't be a parent. And know I'm just glad we both decided to have her. I mean she's the only thing I have besides you guy's now. So I feel I need to be the best dad I can be.

Well Travis sometimes the best thing you can do is to go away for a few hours and let Haily go some where else so you can do just that. Stated Mrs. Randall. Thanks I guess I never looked at it like that. (Meanwhile Haily has fallen asleep in Travis' arms.) Well we should get this party started yelled Ray. Shh! You're going to wake Haily up. Nice going Ray yelled Grace over Haily's sobbing. It's alright Grace she really shouldn't be sleeping because otherwise she won't sleep through the night stated Travis.

So What will happen next well R and R to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

-1_Sorry once again for the wait. I'll continue more often if I can get a least two reviews for each chapter from now on. Should I even continue writing?_

Chapter 6

Let's get this party started then shouted Ray. What do you want to do first watch scary movies, go get some junk food, or prove all the myths about Friday the thirteenth wrong? Questioned Lily. Would any of you mind if we go to the store first ? Questioned Travis. No we wouldn't have asked. Replied the rest of the gang. Haily is starting to cry because she is getting tired. Well maybe I should try to get her to sleep before we go. Stated Travis.

Hey Travis there is a rocking chair in the living room if you want to use it. Stated Mrs. Randall. (Travis walks into the living room and start to rock Haily.) The rest of the gang stays by the kitchen. He is a really great father. I mean look at the way he looks at her. She's obviously his world. Stated Lily. I know how could we not see that Travis had a kid. I feel like a total jerk. Stated Ray. It's alright I mean I'm his girlfriend I should have been able to tell. Especially when he kept making excuses for not being able to go on a date or me not being able to meet his parents. Stated Parker.

Haily has just fallen asleep in Travis' arms. Hw slowly gets out of the chair and places her into the playpen they set up when they got there. Mrs. Randall so you think you could watch her while we go to the store? Questioned Travis. I'd be more than happy to watch her. They all leave to the store. Hey Travis how does Haily's grandpa and grandma on her mothers side think of you having her? Questioned Ray. At first the were very disappointed. They made sure we knew it too. After the first six months they became excited to become grandparents.

My parents on the other hand were and still are a very different story. They still hate me for deciding with Haily's mom to keep her. They still try and help me out even after Haily's moms death. They send me money from time to time to buy the things I need for Haily and me. Basically my parents don't give me anything but a roof over my head and a HUGE headache. Stated Travis.

So then why don't you just move out? Questioned Robbie. I would but even with the money Jim and Doreen Haily's grandparents send me I barely have enough to buy the necessities let alone pay for an apartment with lights and water and electricity. Stated Travis. Wait did you say you work? Questioned Robbie.

Yes why? Well it seems to me like you wouldn't have enough time. I mean there's school and then we hang out until like five. And you always have a ton of homework. Where do you work and what time do you work? Questioned Robbie. I work at Mikie's on the weekends. During the week I work form 8:00 PM to like 3:00 AM at the shipping yard. I do my homework in between hanging out with you (AKA RFR) and the shipping yard. Stated Travis. How did you get off tonight? Well I've got a detention tomorrow because I've been tardy to may times. So Mikie let me have off. He usually gives me off at least one day during the weekend because I work so much. Stated Travis. They finally got to the store and grabbed what they all needed for the party.

_What will happen next? Should I even continue with this story? Sorry once again that it took so long. Piece out._


	7. Chapter 7

After Travis had gotten the last of the baby care supplies he and the gang left the store

After Travis had gotten the last of the baby care supplies he and the gang left the store. When they arrived back to Lily's house Mrs. Randall had Haily fast asleep and in Lily's old crib. Thank you for watching her Mrs. Randall, stated Travis. The gang went and changed into their pajamas and set up the junk food they had bought; and settled down to watch Friday the Thirteenth.

Travis was the first to fall asleep and Ray wanted to do something to him but of course the gang talked him out of it. In the middle of the night after the rest of the gang fell asleep Lily awoke to find Travis gone. She decided she needed to get a drink of water. As she was walking back to the living room she found Travis in her room asleep with Haily in his arms.

She tiptoed past the room and woke up the others. She also grabbed her camera to take a picture. When they got back to the living room everyone stated how cute that picture was going to turn out. They decided they should go back to sleep. Travis awoke early in the morning and after he fed Haily he decided he should make breakfast for the others before he left.

Ray was the first awakened by the sudden smell of bacon. The others were soon to follow. What smells so good? Questioned Grace. I'm not sure maybe my mom made breakfast let's go and get some stated Lily. When they got into the kitchen they found Travis putting the last of the eggs on a plate. Wow. Travis you didn't have to make breakfast. My mom would have; stated lily. It's not that big of a deal I've been up since seven with Haily anyway; stated Travis. I better leave for my detention otherwise waller is going to have a canary. Travis left for the school leaving the others to enjoy their breakfast and watch Haily.

Please tell me if I should continue.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Travis arrives at Henry Roscoe High just in time. While he was on his way to the school he found a help wanted sign in the window of a music store called So Good. So he decided to stop and get an application. Where is Haily? I mean I thought you had to bring her along today. Questioned Woller. I was supposed to but Lily, Grace, Robbie, Parker, and Ray followed me home from school yesterday and convinced me to come to their party. When we had gotten to Lily's house Lily's mom freaked out because she thought she was babysitting but after she realized Haily was mine she was really nice and understanding. So they told me to leave Haily with them while I served my detention. Stated Travis. Well you know the rules of detention. So let's get to it Mr. Strong. And I don't suggest you break any of the rules unless you want another detention.

Travis knew this was kind of an empty threat because you could pretty much do whatever you want in detention. Other than talk, put anyone in danger, or leave the room without an explanation to Woller. He decided to look over the job application he had picked up earlier. Mean while the rest of the gang is back at Lily's house enjoying the splendid breakfast Travis prepared. This food is freat that's fantastic and great best of both worlds Ray Stated. Yeah I have to admit I was a little weary to eat Travis' cooking but it's actually better than what I expected. Stated Grace. All of a sudden Haily starts to scream at the top of her lungs.

Lily went to go and get her to try to calm her down before she woke up her mom and dad. But Haily was still screaming at the top of her lungs and she wouldn't calm down. Lily what is wrong with Haily? Questioned Mrs. Randal.

I don't know what's wrong I've tried burping, feeding, changing, singing, and rocking her and nothing works and I don't know what else to try. You have Travis' number right? Yes I do Why? You should call him and see if there is some special thing that he does to get her to calm down. So Lily called Travis' cell phone. Travis I can't get Haily to stop crying is there something special that you do to help her calm down? Questioned Lily. Put the phone up to her ear so that I can talk to her. Lily puts the phone up To Haily's ear and Travis starts to talk to Haily. Hey little girl you need to calm down. I'll be back to pick you up in a little while but you have to calm down He also sang hush little baby. Lily takes the phone away from Haily's ear. Travis whatever you did it calmed her down completely. Thank you so much. You're welcome Lily but I really have to go before I get in trouble. I'll be by to pick her up in an hour. Sounds good bye Travis. Stated Lily. Woller walks in just as Travis was putting away his phone. Mr. Strong you know the rules there are no cell phone conversations allowed in detention. But it was Lily and they couldn't get Haily to stop crying. Alright Mr. Strong I'll let it slide but only this time don't let it happen again. Stated Woller. Travis started to fill out the application he had picked up earlier.

To be continued

Should I continue?


	9. Chapter 9

I am currently working on a few new chapter but only if there are still a few people out there still willing to read. I know It's been a really long time but life's gotten in the way.


End file.
